


The big leagues

by Hotgitay



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ally contemplates on her new life in the fast lane with her husband





	The big leagues

Ally couldn’t believe that this was her life there were times she could swear it all felt like some big dream but it wasn’t she was famous mostly for being that girl whom was dating Jackson Maine the man she developed a relationship with and later on became married to

Things haven’t always been easy for Ally and Jackson the touring had put quite a strain on their ability to spend any quality time together 

“Sometimes this reality feels fake and sometimes it doesn’t”Ally admitted to Jackson  
he had his hands running through her hair as she rested her head on his lap getting comfortable

“Welcome to the big leagues babe I’m proud of you”Jackson had told his wife his hands raking through her strands of hair repeatedly

“You make me a better performer you’ve changed me in so many ways”Ally told her husband 

Jackson grinned widely “You are my reason for living”

Ally cuddled up against him letting herself get lost in his warmth he made her feel safe and she always felt loved by him


End file.
